


Treason

by nifty_peebles



Category: Pac-Man (Video Games), Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad at tagging, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Oneshot, Pacman - Freeform, commander betrayus, fem reader - Freeform, i was bored lmao, lord betrayus - Freeform, no beta we die like men, pmatga, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifty_peebles/pseuds/nifty_peebles
Summary: Oneshot between Commander Betrayus and the reader. Human AU.
Relationships: Betrayus Sneakerus Spheros/Original Female Character(s), Betrayus/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Treason

It was treason, forbidden, but you did it anyway. You were a Freedom Fighter, a good one too. You had single handedly brought down hundreds of Betrayus's underlings. But for some crazy, fucked up reason, you loved the commander himself. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you'd known him your whole life. Him and his stupid smirk, cocky attitude, and fiery temper. It was dumb, that's what it was. Why didn't you love Stratos? The man with a heart of gold, who wasn't a tyrannical commander bent on bringing hell to the world. Betrayus had asked you himself, "Why do you love me Y/n? You know it isn't right, so why risk it?" You didn't know why. All you knew was that you did, and you didn't bother fighting, because it was useless. It wasn't like Betrayus didn't love you, he did, very much, but he wanted the best for you, and to this day he still didn't know why you fell for him. Nobody becomes genocidal maniac for no reason, there's always a reason for everything, even if that reason is just because you felt like it. It's still a reason. But you knew that wasn't how Betrayus worked. Perhaps it was some fucked up way of trying to gain his family's approval. You knew he felt he lived in his brother's shadow, and he was right, you knew he was right to feel that way, you only wished he handled his emotions in a more constructive way. But despite all of that, all the broken, bitter, hatefulness he felt, you loved him. And underneath all of the anger, hate, bitter brokenness that was him, there was a love for you. At first it was purely lustful, but it snowballed into something way bigger. There had been feelings you didn't know existed, buried over the years, festering. It didn't matter if you got caught anymore, you didn't care, all you wanted was him. On nights you were able to see each other, it was if time stopped moving and everything froze, like nothing else mattered and you were the only two left alive. He'd joked about it being like two teenagers who snuck out at 2:00am to get fucked up. And for those moments, when it was just the two of you, it felt like he was back to his old self again. The soft, kind, and gentle person he used to be. When that was over you'd go back to your respective sides, acting like it never happened. If anyone were to ask about the mysterious markings and scratches that dotted your neck, you'd simply laugh and say, "Bro, we're in the middle of a war, what do you think happened?" And carry on with your day. Sometimes you'd see each other on the battlefield, glancing into each other's eyes for only a moment. You'd only fought hand to hand once. You were careful not to hurt each other too bad, making sure to avoid vital spots. Your comrades were amazed you'd gotten that close to the infamous Commander Betrayus and survived. Complimenting you on how skilled you were. Once, a fellow Freedom Fighter stated that it almost looked like you rehearsed your fight with him. If only he knew. The last time you seen him was a night you'll always remember. You still remember how he felt, how he moved. You remember him smelling like firewood, you always loved that smell. He was calm, and never made too much noise. Laying together staring at your ceiling, you didn't need to talk, his presence was enough. Knowing that you two were safe in this bubble you'd created was a blessing. It felt like nothing would ever pop it. Until something did. "Y/n, y'know I hate to be that guy, but I need to get back to base camp." He didn't look at you, he knew you were disappointed. "I know." It was a short answer, voicing your discontent. "Damnit we should just elope already." You hated this war, you hated that it was tearing the world apart. "Y'know I can't do that Y/n." He sighed, getting up, having to detangle your limbs from his. "Not even for me?" You were joking, but there was sincerity hidden in the banter. He didn't answer. He wanted to say yes, God it would be amazing, just you and him for the rest of your lives, but he couldn't. Your room was dimly lit from the two moons shining through your skylight. It was a rare occasion that the sky was clear enough to see the moons, usually the world was coated in thick grey clouds from debris and smoke. You always loved the moonlight, there was a feeling of tranquility that came with them. "Y/n? Can you hear me?" Betrayus's voice brought you out of your thoughts, how long hand you been thinking? "Yeah sorry Bets, I was just thinking about the moons." You looked back at him seeing that he was already dressed. "You always were fascinated by them, though I never understood why... Anyways I'm leaving this here for you." He said, tossing his night shirt at you. It was a simple thing, oversized for you and a dark blue colour, but it meant a lot. Catching it you pulled it over your head and took in his scent. "Thanks Bets, be safe getting back to camp alright?" You always said it, you knew he'd be fine, but it'd become a habit. "Don't worry about me love, I'll be fine." He crossed the room back to you, giving you one last kiss before he left. "I love you Y/n." He went over to your bedroom door. "I love you too Betrayus. Hey, catch ya on the battlefield?" You paused, knowing what the response will be. "Not if I catch you first darling." And with that he was gone, leaving you with a dumb grin on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda remembered how I used to crush oh this ghostly bastard and got the motivation to actually write about it. It’s literally 3:43 in the morning I should be sleeping. I also posted this on my Wattpad account so go check that out.


End file.
